24fandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor administration conspiracy
During and prior to the events of Redemption and Day 7, a massive conspiracy of corrupt elements within the United States government, federal law enforcement, intelligence and defense community was established during the administration of President Noah Daniels and continued its activities after the new President, Allison Taylor took office. The conspiracy's goal was provide support for the operations of Sangalan war criminal Benjamin Juma and his lieutenant Iké Dubaku, as well as those of Starkwood, a U.S.-based private military company with close ties to Juma's regime. In order to protect himself, Dubaku compiled a list with the names of the conspiracy members and downloaded to a data-stick which he implanted on his midriff. Before Redemption in Sangala whilst preparing to stage his coup]] Starkwood funds Juma's coup General Benjamin Juma seized control of his country of Sangala from Prime Minister Ule Matobo in an effort to appoint himself the ruler of the country. However, the United States disarmed him and he disappeared underground, albeit after managing to kill many thousands of Sangalans. Desiring to still have control of Sangala, Juma came into contact with American businessman Jonas Hodges, leader of the Starkwood private military force. Hodges agreed to supply Juma with the necessary weapons to once again raise a coup in Sangala and gain control of the country. Starkwood tests biological weapons in Sangala In exchange for the above weaponry, Juma allowed Hodges to develop a biological weapon in Sangala. The weapon was designed for Alan Wilson and his associates. After developing it, Juma also allowed Hodges to test the weapon in some Sangalan villages. The testing was successful, and video footage proved that the nerve agent infected innocent Sangalans and killed them after causing paralysis and dementia. Juma covered up the evidence of there being any biological weapon by fire bombing the village, dismissing any suspicion within the United Nations of Juma himself developing the weapons. Juma's coup organization About three years later, Juma finally decided to initiate his second attempt at a power grab in Sangala. Now not seen as a serious threat, he was able to gain many weapons and prepare for the takeover. He, along with second-in-command Colonel Iké Dubaku and his brother Youssou, began a campaign of kidnapping and brainwashing children from nearby towns to fight as soldiers. Early stages of corruption At this point, there were already corrupt elements in the government, namely Secret Service agent Edward Vossler. Vossler, who was in charge of the security of the First Son, Roger Taylor, had served in Sangala for various years and already had ties with Dubaku. Redemption ]] During Redemption, Juma and Dubaku started mobilizing their men towards a coup in the capital city of Sangala. When Prime Minister Ule Matobo found about this, he asked outgoing President Noah Daniels for help. Daniels, however, only agrees for the protection of Matobo and his family. Matobo reminds him that Congress had already pledged military support to Sangala, but Daniels rejects him and orders the evacuation of Americans in the African country through their embassy. When Daniels tells President-elect Allison Taylor about his decision to not support Sangala, she is disturbed by his decision. While Daniels sees no assets worth protecting in Sangala; Taylor wants to avert a likely genocide. The evacuation of the embassy was in charge of Frank Trammell. At around 4:52pm of Inauguration Day, he convinced Ule Matobo of leaving the country. Some minutes after, Jack Bauer arrived at the embassy with several children from the Okavango School that had managed to escape from Dubaku's kidnappers. Jack pledged Trammell to allow the kids to leave the embassy and be saved, but Trammell only agrees to comply if Jack surrenders himself, since he had already subpoenaed him to a Senate hearing. Reluctantly, Jack agrees and is taken into custody as the kids are saved. Meanwhile, Jonas Hodges met with Mr. Nichols, who was in charge of overseeing the channeling of funds to Sangala. While at the meeting, he spoke with Iké Dubaku about their weapon trade, and offered him military personnel as well, which Dubaku rejected. After the conversation, Dubaku ordered Nichols to keep all the transactions untraceable. Nichols ordered one of his employees, Chris Whitley to do so. Whitley, however, revealed some of this information to Roger Taylor, who was a friend of his. When this was discovered, Vossler sent Halcott and Quinn to murder Whitley. Subsequently, Hodges told Vossler to keep an eye on Taylor. After Redemption Dubaku corrupts Taylor's administration Juma's coup was successful in Sangala and he killed many thousands of people. After her inauguration, President Allison Taylor felt it necessary to intervene in Sangala and stop Juma's genocide. She sent US troops to Africa and they prepared to cross the border into Sangala. When Juma heard about her actions, he sent Ike Dubaku to the US to hinder her plans and to corrupt her government. Dubaku worked up a relationship with Hodges' aid Nichols, who employed David Emerson and his crew to assist him in getting to the President. Aside of this, Dubaku managed to corrupt more than 100 elements in Taylor's administrations paying them with blood diamonds, or money. The corrupt people ranged from FBI agents, analysts, government officials, and others. To protect himself, Dubaku kept a list of all the operatives within the government and its agencies that were assisting him. He had the list stored in a mini-disk which he had embedded into his skin. Whilst Nichols appeared to be working in collaboration with Juma, he and Ryan Burnett, the leaders of the agents who were corrupt in the US government, actually planned only to use him until he served his purpose with them. Tony Almeida, who had been working as a mercenary with David Emerson for several years after his apparent death, learned of their plans to assist Dubaku, and therefore Juma. He contacted former CTU agent Bill Buchanan, who began working with Chloe O'Brian underground to bring down the corrupt parts of Taylor's government and stop Dubaku and Juma. Fearing Dubaku would fail, Juma himself traveled to the US to siege the White House in the case of Dubaku's failure. With a group of operatives including Dubaku's son, Laurent, Juma brought together a plan to get to the President by swimming in the Potomac River and under the White House. .]] Murder of Roger Taylor Roger Taylor was found dead after being murdered by Secret Service Agent Brian Gedge due to the fact that he had uncovered evidence on the conspiracy, and was mere moments away from presenting it to his mother. Evidence was manufactured to make it look like Roger was involved in criminal insider trading which led him to suicide, and the FBI ruled his death as such. Roger's father, Henry Taylor, was not convinced though, and hired Chuck Toland, a private investigator, to look deeper into his death. Roger's girlfriend, Samantha Roth, received a payment of $400,000 to not divulge the circumstances of his death, but she still kept a flash drive with all the documentation of Roger's findings. Day 7 CIP firewall breach receives the device]] Programmer and designer of the CIP firewall Michael Latham was kidnapped shortly after 8am and was forced to design a device that could hack into the CIP firewall and allow the hostiles to control a variety of government infrastructure, including air traffic, and water and power services. After this had been successfully done, Tony Almeida, who led the capture of Latham, almost crashed two flights at JFK International Airport to prove to the authorities what they were able to do. The device was then delivered to Iké Dubaku by David Emerson, leader of Tony's crew. With the device in his power, Dubaku contacted President Allison Taylor and demanded the retreat of US military forces from Sangalan territory. To prove his willingness, Dubaku used the CIP device to cause the crash of Flight 471 and Flight 35 above Washington airspace, killing more than 300 people. As Taylor resisted to comply with Dubaku's demands, he targeted an insecticide plant in Kidron, Ohio, attempting to blow its primary tank. However, this attack was aborted when Jack Bauer, Renee Walker, Tony Almeida, and Bill Buchanan raided Dubaku's hideout at the Ritter Building. The CIP device was destroyed in the process. Kidnapping of Ule Matobo At 10:00am, after his threat to crash the planes at JFK, Tony was captured by Jack Bauer and Renee Walker and transported back to FBI headquarters, where he refused to talk. Eventually, he managed to lead Jack to Bill Buchanan, who revealed him about Tony's undercover involvement. To avoid hindering his cover, Jack helped to break Tony out of FBI custody, and ended up joining Emerson's crew with him. As part of the crew, they kidnapped former Sangalan Prime Minister Ule Matobo and handed him to Nichols. He then delivered Matobo to Dubaku, who wanted to take him to Sangala and torture him for information on Sangalan traitors. After handing Matobo to Nichols, Chloe used a tracking device to locate him at the Ritter Building where they successfully raided Dubaku's hideout, destroying the CIP device in the process. Kidnapping of Henry Taylor holds Henry Taylor captive.]] Since Henry Taylor was about to uncover the truth about his son's murder, and hence, the conspiracy surrounding it, Dubaku ordered Secret Service agents Brian Gedge and Edward Vossler to murder him. After Samantha Roth gave Henry the flash drive with the incriminating evidence Roger had compiled, Gedge lured Henry into Samantha's apartment and paralyzed him with a drug. When Samantha arrived, Gedge stabbed her to death and prepared to kill Henry to make it look like a murder/suicide. Taylor, however, regained his movement and managed to kill Gedge. When Vossler found about this, he kidnapped Taylor and notified Dubaku about it. He ordered Vossler to deliver Taylor to another of his hideouts at 12451 Arlington Avenue. With Henry in his power, Dubaku contacted President Taylor again and threatened to murder him if she didn't comply with his demands. To prove he meant it, Dubaku had one of his men cut one of Henry Taylor's fingers. President Taylor had just received Bill Buchanan, Renee Walker, and Jack Bauer at the White House, who informed her of the corruption on her government and offered her to help. When Dubaku informed of Henry's situation, Jack and Renee set out to rescue him. They successfully secured Henry, although he ended up critically injured with a gunshot and had to be transported to West Arlington Hospital. With Henry rescued, Taylor kept her troops in Sangala. Dubaku's escape attempt removes the chip from Dukabu's skin]] After the failure of his plan, Dubaku decided to leave the country. He asked Marika Donoso, a waitress with whom he had started a relationship, to come with him. While she prepared herself, Dubaku met with Ryan Burnett and asked him to prepare a flight for him. Knowing that Burnett planned to betray him, Dubaku threatened to reveal the names of all the government corrupt officials if anything happened to him or Marika. This prompted Burnett to contact one of his moles on the FBI, Sean Hillinger, so he would hinder their efforts to capture Dubaku. A lead from Dubaku's hideout took Jack and Renee to Marika's apartment, who was actually unaware of Dubaku's true history. She agreed to help them, and in an effort to stop Dubaku escaping sacrificed her own life. With Dubaku critically injured, Jack asked him for information and threatened his family if he didn't talk. This led Jack to retrieve the memory card containing all the information on corrupt government agents from under Dubaku's skin. Jack quickly sent the memory card to the FBI for the retrieval of the data. List of corrupt officials checks Dubaku's list of corrupt officials.]] Upon receiving the memory card, Chloe O'Brian attempted to retrieve the data. However, Sean Hillinger and Erika, another FBI mole, crashed the FBI servers in an effort to erase the data. Despite this, Chloe, managed to secure the data and reveal the names of almost 100 corrupt officials in the government. Sean Hillinger was arrested in the process after he killed Erika and tried to frame her. The revealing of the data prompted a major inter-agency sweep and numerous arrests, led by Bill Buchanan at the White House. Juma's siege at the White House With Dubaku's failure, General Benjamin Juma decided to go ahead with his plan to siege the White House. His intention was to humiliate President Allison Taylor in front of American people and execute her publicly. To achieve this, he had obtained intelligence information about the White House from Jonas Hodges. Using his personal group of mercenaries, Juma led his team on a boat through the Potomac River, where they used diving gear to drill a hole on a water cove, and under the White House building. After gaining access, they forced President Taylor to read a statement live through the Internet. However, Bill Buchanan sacrificed himself creating an explosion, allowing Jack and Aaron Pierce to secure the President and daughter while killing Juma and his men. Aftermath During the siege at the White House, Bill Buchanan heard Juma receiving intelligence information from someone on the outside. Before sacrificing himself, he told Jack this. This ignited a further threat from Starkwood and its leader, Jonas Hodges. Hodges sent his mercenaries to the Port of Alexandria to smuggle the prion variant pathogen they had developed in Sangala into their compound and then threatened to use it on East Coast cities if President Taylor didn't agree to make him an integral part of the defense system of the US. The threat was averted when Tony Almeida found the canisters in the compound and blew them with C-4. Tony, however, had convinced Starkwood mercenary Robert Galvez to steal one of the canisters out of the compound. He planned to deliver this canister to Alan Wilson, who was the one that originally requested Hodges to develop the pathogen. Selected conspirators Federal Bureau of Investigations * Sean Hillinger - FBI analyst * Erika - FBI analyst * Lennert - FBI agent Secret Service * Brian Gedge - Secret Service agent * Edward Vossler - Secret Service agent Government * Ryan Burnett - Chief of Staff of Senator Blaine Mayer Background information and notes * Names within the data-stick recovered from Dubaku's shoulder include Scott Powell, Olivier Benamou, Mike Posey, John Poladian, Alexandra Gaines, Kim Reynolds, Shauna McGarry, Geoff Aull, and Jim Sharp. All of them are names of 24 crew members. These names are revealed in Day 7 5:00pm-6:00pm. Category:Day 7 * *